From the Mind of Ginny
by PrettyInPink1
Summary: Ginny Weasley is now in her fourth yr of Hogwrts, and her life is a complete catastrophy. Or so she thinks…… But is there someone who can magically make everything better? And how long will it be until he realizes how he feels about her? Journal Sty
1. Lifes a bitch or is it?

Summary: Ginny Weasley is now in her fourth yr of Hogwrts, and her life is a complete catastrophy. Or so she thinks.. Basically my version of fifth yr, only through Ginnys eyes as she writes it in her journal.  
  
Disclaimer: I can wish upon every star in the sky, but Harry Potter shall never be mine!!! The plot is mine however. At least I own something *sob*  
  
Chappy One: Lifes a bitch..or is it?  
  
*Note: ok sorry in advance if all the chapter titles suck, but honestly, its kind of hard to put titles on a journal? Right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I, Virginia Weasley, have decided that I am officially the biggest loser in school, not only do I not have a date to the Halloween ball three Fridays from now, I also spend practically every night sitting on this roof utterly and pathetically alone.  
  
I just don't get it! I mean, although I'm not a bombshell, Im also not a horrible beast. Im not a bitch either, I mean I have a temper, but who the hell doesn't? You'd think that I could find someone to take me to the "biggest social event of the year" (according to Parvati, who by the way, in a moment of insanity has decided to go with Nevillle!! I mean I like Neville enough, but I didn't think Parvati did! Just goes to show what I know).  
  
In fact as of yet, the only other person I know who doesn't have a date, is Harry Potter (trust me I was just as shocked as you are!). However, after speaking with him thid summer, I think the only reason for that is because he is still too depressed after what happened the end of last year. Not that I can blame him. I mean, as much as I long desperately to be a bigger part of Harry's life (yea, I know, dream on Ginny), I would never ever wish to have his life. He's been through more in the first fucking fifteen years of his life then most people have to deal with in ten lifetimes! No, I don't wish I could have Harrys life, but I do wish I could help him sooth the pain.  
  
But I cant do anything, because I'm just Ron's little sister. Which is of course why I must say once again, damn all my brothers! If not for them, I may have actually had a chance with the boy of my dreams (okay, so that's not true, but we'll pretend that it is right?)!  
  
Speaking of dreams, I had the strangest one last night! I was sitting in the commom room working on divination homework (which in itself is strange because I always manage to copy divination from Harry or Ron who had the exact same assignments last year), when Lizzie comes down and sits by me. We started to talk about quidditch (also strange as we normally only talk about boys), before suddenly Lizzies boyfriend appeared beside her, and told her it was "time to go now". She looked sadly at me, and then walked off, and I began to sob uncontrollably. The tears flew into the fire, and it went all dark, and then I woke up.  
  
I asked Hermione about it this morning, thinking the smartest person I know would at least be able to interpret a dream, but apparently not. All she said was that "Perhaps it represents that" (honestly, who talks like that anymore? I love Miy to death, but come on!) me and Liz are growing apart because of some "boyfriend" in her life, and that its making me really depressed.  
  
I preceded to tell her that Liz didn't have a boyfriend, she has many boyfriends, but she just huffed and said that wasn't really the point.  
  
She obviously hates me. Which sucks because she and Lizzie are really the best friends I've ever had. It wouldn't be good to lose her, even if it is a bit gross that she's actually snogging my brother (major ewwww right?). At least they haven't gone any further than that, I think. Oh great, dirty mental image.  
  
What I don't understand is how Harry can stand to be a third wheel like that. Do they even realize what they must be doing to him? Probably not considering theyre too busy playing tongue tockey. Another dirty image! OUT OUT OUT!! Ugh why do I do that to myself?  
  
The stars look really bright tonight. I wish I had gone to one of the astronomy towers instead of just up to the roof. Except if I had gone to one of the astronomy towers, I probably would have run into another couple snogging their brains out, or just staring into eachothers eyes. That would only have made me feel lonlier!  
  
(is that even a word?)  
  
Shit! I think I just heard the latch to the roof passage open! Its probably Filch! I gotta go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You'll never guess who it was!!!! Heres a hint though, it most definitely wasn't Filch. Oh no, it was much better than Filch!!!  
  
It was Harry!!!*sigh* Turns out he comes up here a lot (who knew?), to just sit and think, like me. Isn't that cool? I mean don't people say that great minds think alike? Does that mean we're great minds?  
  
Ill have to think about that one later, because right now I'm too giddy to think about anything. Except what just happened. It was so wonderful!!! Ill start from the beginning though.  
  
So I was just sitting here, trying desperately to think of what excuse I might give to the Filchinator for being up there and probably causing some sort of damage to his prescious castle, when I heard it. Harrys voice calling my name.  
  
"Gin?" he asked, in that deep sexy voice of his, "is that you? What are you doing up here?"  
  
I turned my head, and there he was in living flesh, those green eyes bearing into the very depths of my soul. Or maybe they were staring for some other reason?!?! Could it be that Harry is as perverted as every other guy I know (not that I would mind if he was...), I mean, I was just wearing my cannon boxers, and a white tank top. It didn't exactly leave much to the imagination of a teenage boy. But Harry isn't like that, is he?  
  
Whatever, that's not really the point of my story. Ill think bout that later as well, after I think about whether or not we are both great minds. Back to my story (or should I say, fairy tale?*sigh*)  
  
So thinking this would probably be a good time to try some seductive techniques that Lizzie was trying to teach me, I smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Yea Harry Its me. I was just sitting up her thinking. You scared me though! I thought you were Filch! But I can leave if you want some time alone." I managed to get out. Smooth right? Reeeeaaaaall smooth. Told you I was pathetic.  
  
But he just smiled sweetly back, "No actually Id really love your company" he said, turning a little more solemn. "I seem to be spending enough time alone, you know with the lovebirds constantly off snogging somewhere"  
  
I was shocked, was Harry Potter actually expressing his feelings? And had he just said the word snog?  
  
Not sure what to do, I laughed a little, and touched his hand softly with my own. "Well if you ever need anyone, Im here, and trust me, I know what its like to be surrounded by friends with actual love lifes"  
  
He laughed and looked down at me. "Are you implying that I don't have a love life Virginia?"  
  
"No offense, but I think I am. Not that I mean it rudely of course!" I said as we both cracked up again. I was shocked he actually found me funny, or maybe the humid air was just making him a little loopy. "I mean, I myself have no love life, so if I say it to you, I mean it in the nicest of ways!"  
  
And this is where everything started to get really good, which is actually really ironic, because I think that last statement of mine may have been the stupidest thing I have ever said.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, sounding genuinely surprised. "I mean, I know you haven't got a date to the dance, but I was sure you dated. I mean.Its just...ya know, pretty girls like you tend to have active romance"  
  
I don't know why, but I burst out hysterically laughing. He looked strangely at me for a minute, but then joined in my laughing.  
  
"How stupid did I just sound?" he asked once we had calmed down. "Oh, it wasn't that bad, Don't worry." I said trying to reassure him, but finding it hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"Well in that case, it would probably be a bad time to ask if you wanted to go to the ball with me, seeing as neither one of us has a love life." He said in the most seductive tone I had ever heard Harry use (not that it was particularly seductive, but still it was more than normal...).  
  
"Id love to" I replied almost too instantly. "I mean, I haven't got a date, and I really wanted to go, so Id love to" I said hoping I didn't sound too desperate.  
  
"Great" he said, genuinely smiling all the way up to his eyes. I was in pure heaven. I mean I totally understand that its just a friendship thing, but who cares? I am going to the "biggest social event of the year" with Harry Freakin Potter. I could not be happier if I tried.  
  
We talked for a little while longer, then decided it would probably best to head back down into the common room, before Filch actually did catch us. He helped me down through the latch (yes, he actually held my waste!!!!), and we walked back to the dorms together. When we got there he said "Ciao Bella!" in this fake Italian accent, which I found quite funny, and I giggled all the way up to my dorm and hopped into bed, which is where I am now.  
  
And guess what? I just looked up Ciao bella, and it means Goodbye beautiful girl!!!  
  
Harry Potter said that I, Ginny Weasley am beautiful.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Is there any day if the week that sucks more then Tuesdays do? I think not. Is there any period that sucks more than History of magic? I think not.....that either.  
  
God, Im not even making sense any more!! After such a great Monday night, I thought today would be okay, but apparently I was wrong. The morning started out crappy as all Tuesday mornings do, because I had potions, with the slytherins. Today was particularly bad though, because Ivan Lamanc, or mini-malfoy if you ask me, spent the entire class making fun of Lizzie. Professor Snape pretended not to notice, until our housemate Colin decided he couldn't take it anymore and punched Ivan straight across the face.  
  
It was beautiful if you asked me, but Snape didn't think so, so he took fifty points from Gryffindor, gave poor Colin detention, and sent Ivan to the hospital wing, with a note to take the rest of the day off! The punch was good, but Madam Pomfrey can fix anything, I don't honestly think he needed the entire day.  
  
Not to mention the fact that the things that bastard was calling Liz definatley should have gotten him at least a months worth of detention himself. I won't deny that it's true that Liz is only fourteen, and has already lost her virginity, but that gives no one the right to call her a slut or a whore. She is neither. She's just had a really hard life and the only way she knows how to deal with it is in love, or lust, or just boys in general. If I could get boys, and my life was as painful as hers has been, I would undoubtedly do the same thing.  
  
But she is not a whore. Ivan's girlfriend Amanda is way more of a whore then Lizzie will ever be.  
  
Which is exactly what I told her all through lunch, which I spent in the girls room with her, because she was positively sobbing her heart out. I promise myself that Ivan will pay for this. He'll more than pay for this.  
  
Unfortunately, all I can do now is sit here, really pissed, because he gets to sit in the hospital wing, while me and Liz get to suffer through Binns class. The only comforting thing right now is watching Colin and Lizzie whispering quietly to each other. I think it can easily be said that they are destined to be together. I know that Harry, and lots of other people, find Colin kind of annoying, but I know that in all he is actually a really great guy, and a really great friend. He's just the type of person my friend needs in her life. To sound impossibly cheesy, he is like a rock.  
  
We've only got five minutes left according to Binns clock, I guess I should packup my stuff. More exiting news later though Im sure!!!  
  
Or Not...  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed!!!! If people like it, ill work on more!!!! Or maybe ill write more anyway, this is kind of fun to write.  
  
xoEM 


	2. Why?

DISCLAIMER: Deseo que haga, pero yo no poseo Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling lo posee. (hehe, for those of you who didn't guess, that basically means Harry Potter aint mine! Oh and sorry if my Spanish is crap!)  
  
CHAPTER 2: Why?  
  
Note: HOW THE HELL DO YOU MAKE THINGS BOLD OR IN ITALICS?????? GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok im allright now! Onto more writing..  
  
Oh and Jennie, u rock way more then I do!!!!! Thank you for reviewing, I thought that maybe no one would like it  
  
This chapter is for you, and for me too!!! YAY!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever felt like whenever life starts to get good, and happy, and just plain nice, someone has to come along and fuck it all up again. Well yea, that's what I'm feeling right now, and that someone in my case usually tends to be Ivan(or a lot of times Voldemort, or Malfoy, or even my brothers sometimes, and well Cho Chang has messed it up a couple times....)  
  
But whatever, that's not the point, this time, it was DEFINITELY Ivan Lamanc who thought it would be fun to screw with my peaceful little world. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had to make Liz cry, and ruin our day, tonight(after his "painful" recovery) he preceded to come and torture me more, in front of Harry nonetheless.  
  
It was after dinner, and I was sitting in the library talking with Harry. He must of noticed I was upset about something because he asked what was wrong, and stupidly I explained to him about Lamanc, and what he had said about Lizzie that day. Unfortunately once I start talking, I never really know when to stop, and so I preceded to tell him all about Lizzies past, and her drowning herself in boys, and my theory about her and colin, and well, everything really.  
  
He was being a great listener, best I've ever had, and I really appreciated it. I mean, bitching in here is great for me, but actually getting to talk with someone about it is incomparable.  
  
Next thing I know, he starts talking too, about Ron and Hermione at first, and then Malfoy, and Voldemort, and eventually his parents, and it was all really touching, and for the first time in his whole freaking life, he was opening up, and I think it all felt really good for him  
  
Unfortunately, as I have said, when life is all nice, the only place left to go is down.  
  
And personally, I think Ivan should go way down, if you know what I mean, because at this perfect moment he walks up, sneering smile on his face and says to me, "Aww Weasley did you ditch your whore of a friend for this little murderer?"  
  
Before I knew what was going on, Harry was out of his seat, his chair crashed on the floor. Ivan jumped back slightly, but quickly regained his composure smirking at the older boy.  
  
"Get the fuck away from her" Harry said in a really low voice, once again surprising me with his language. First snog, and now fuck, I was shocked.  
  
Ivan, apparently was not, he just began to evil-smile broader, as he looked from Harry to me. "Oh, I see how it is" he said in his slimy git voice, "Is Weasley your girlfriend Potter? I'd watch out if I were you Ginny, this boys trouble, causes death wherever the hell he goes"  
  
And that was when it happened, Harry absolutely flipped. His arm swung out and smacked Ivan directly in the nose. But it didn't stop there, for the next minute, he continued to pummel him, anger apparent throughout his whole body. As much as I thought it was probably great therapy for Harry, to beat the living crap out of someone, I didn't want the love of my life getting in trouble, so, hoping no teachers had noticed, I quickly and forcefully pulled them apart. I may be small but having six older brothers teaches you a few things.  
  
Ivan just stared at me, nose bleeding. I quickly muttered the spell to clean the blood, not helping with anything else, and told him that if he ever dared mention it to anyone, I'd tell Dumbledore about what he called Liz, and then what he called Harry.  
  
He simply marched off, limping slightly from a blow to the knee, but I'm sure he wont tell. I hope.  
  
But the fight wasn't nearly the worst of it. Well, not directly at least. I turned to Harry to see if he was ok, but he wouldn't even look at my face. I thought he might be crying, but I couldn't tell.  
  
"Harry..." I started but he cut me off, looking down at me with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Listen Ginny" he started, "He's right. Just...Just stay the hell away from me. I don't need..I don't WANT, you too get hurt too"  
  
I looked pleadingly at him, but he just stormed out of the library, headed for who knew where.  
  
I had no clue what to do, so I just left the library and started to wander the halls. I had no clue what to do with myself. All I knew was that Harry obviously still blamed himself for everything and that had to change soon.  
  
Also, he had said he never wanted to see me again. Well not literally, but almost. I was so out of it, that I barely noticed where I was going, which was why I rounded the corner and smacked directly into Professor McGonagal.  
  
She was obviously as shocked as I was, and looked like she was about to scream, until she noticed me. For some reason shes always had a soft spot for her, and I really like her as a teacher, plus transfiguration is definitely my thing.  
  
"Ginny dear" she greeted me, "Are you ok?" I nodded up at her, trying my best to smile.  
  
"I think you've dropped your book. Is that it over there?" she asked  
  
I followed her gaze, and noticed that it was indeed my book, lying in a puddle of something that looked sticky. And I think that's when I started to cry.  
  
It wasn't the book really, in fact it wasn't the book at all. It was more the accumulation of all the shit that had been happening to me that day. But I chose this point to break down into a sobbing fit. You know how that always seemes to happen? Everything goes wrong, and then its always one tiny thing that pushes you over the edge.  
  
Ok maybe its just me.  
  
But anyway, I was kneeling on the floor, tears falling from my eyes, my breath uneven and hysterical, and next thing I knew, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and I turn to see who it is, and its Lizzie, and standing behind her is Hermione (without Ron for the first time in months).  
  
I was so happy that they were there, that I started to cry even harder, and Mcgonagal must have thought I was out of my bloody mind, because she patted me gently and then excused herself to do some work.  
  
I just sat there crying into Lizzies shoulder until I finally gained enough composure to actually talk. Neither of them asked what was wrong, but somehow I felt compelled to tell them(surprise, surprise as I am queen of the talkalots).  
  
So, just as I had done with Harry I spilled everything, only more. And when I was done, they tried their best to comfort me, and for a minute everything was allright.  
  
But after I said goodnight to them, assured them I wouldn't go and do anything stupid (though that was bull, because practically everything I do is stupid in some way or another), and pulled my curtains around my bed, I felt suddenly cold and alone. And now im remembering that Harry wants me out of his life, whether his intentions are good or not, and I think im gonna start crying again.  
  
But still, I have just one fucking little question, before I sob myself to sleep. Why me? And more than that Why him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ANGSTY???? DO YOU LIKE?????  
  
Reviews are dearly ador-ed!!!! xoEM  
  
p.s. sorry its short, but I wanted to get another chapter out there! 


	3. Lifes ups and downs

CHAPTER 3: Lifes ups and Downs  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine!!!! well the plot is sort of, but everythink else belongs to JK Rowling!!!  
  
NOTE: Do they use the term frenching in England???? Because I wasn't sure if they did. If not it means, snogging/ hooking up/ tounging etc.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All I can say is, at least Tuesdays over. And Wednesday, and Thursday too for that matter. Sorry I didn't write again, but it wasn't all that interesting. I mean, I moped about a bit, or actually I moped about a lot. Finally last night Hermione got really fed up, and told me that I should at least try and talk to him.  
  
I told her to screw herself. That shut her up, but it also sent her running to her room, which I don't think is a good thing.  
  
So it's Friday, and now two of my best friends are no longer talking to me. Well, three if you count Ron, but that's only because he's a wuss and if his girlfriend says she's not talking to me, than he's not talking to me either. Not that I need him anyway. I mean he's just my brother.  
  
My brother who deserted me when I came to Hogwarts, my brother who deserted one of his best friends soon as he started frenching the other. But mostly my brother who loves me in his own strange way.  
  
Damn, I think I'm going to start crying again. Ive been a horrible moody bitch lately. Its no wonder the deadly duo thought I was pregnant.  
  
They approached me at dinner today, and if it hadn't been me they were giving serious looks to, if it had been Ron or something (well not that its possible for him to get pregnant, but whatever), I probably would have been laughing hysterically.  
  
Unfortunately it was me who they walked up to at the Gryffindor table, looking more determined and un-joking then I think I've ever seen them. You would think they'd at least be a bit discreet but no, they went straight to the point.  
  
"Virginia" Fred said, almost shouting and looking a bit ticked, "Tell me right now. Are you pregnant, because I thought mom gave you the bloody sex talk ages ago?"  
  
I think I heard someone spit out their drink near me, but Im not sure who it was, as I was too busy concentrating on the fact that my cheeks were probably Gryffindor red, my eyes probably bulging, and everyone else in the hall had gone eerily silent.  
  
Forgetting that there were teachers in the room, I exploded at them. If there is one thing you don't mess with, it is the Weasley temper, which I happen to possess the most of in my family. You'd think they'd know that, but once again, apparently not.  
  
"First of all, Frederick Weasley I am most certainly not. As far as I know, I believe you have to have sex in order to get pregnant you dumb git, and so far as I can remember I haven't had any bloody sex, though I sure as hell cant say the same for you!!! Second, if you don't mind, kindly keep your damn voice down next time you feel its necessary to come into the great hall and discuss my personal life. Third, if I ever was pregnant, you'd sure as hell be the last person I'd tell seeing how you reacted to the fact that I may have been a bit moody and bitchy this week. Which brings up my last point. You obviously don't have the slightest clue about anything if you think that just because im having a bad week, ive gone and gotten myself screwed. So if any one needs a little talk I believe its you!!!"  
  
And then there was this really long pause in which no one in the great hall moved, and then I grabbed my falling apart backback and started running as fast as I could out of the Great Hall.  
  
Unfortunately my exit wasn't as dramatic as I had hoped, because as soon as I got half way to the door, I tripped on a crack, and my crapppy back pack split as my stuff shot across the floor. Still no one spoke, so I grabbed up all my books in my arms and ran as fast as I could up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.  
  
Which is where I am now, while everyone else is sitting there enjoying their meal. Dobby brought me up a bowl of pasta with some sauce, but Id still rather be down there talking with my friends. Not that any of them are talking to me, well besides Liz, who stands by me always.  
  
I haven't even bothered to go up to my room, I just rushed in and plopped on the couch closest to the roaring fire. It would be really nice and peaceful if my life wasn't so messy right now.  
  
Shit, Ive just remembered ive got to do a bloody potions essay for monday. I guess I should get started soon...  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Finally!!! Something in my life is going right. You'll never guess who talked to me today. Or maybe you will guess.  
  
It was Harry, and if I do say so myself, it was rather romantic. I was sitting on the roof crying about my pathetic life, and watching the stars, when suddenly I notice someone flying around the quidditch pitch. It was kind of far away so I couldn't tell who at was at first, but it was really mesmerizing watching them zoom up and down. I stared for minutes. Finally I noticed them stop and turn their head in my direction, appearing to watch me. Then they began to fly towards me, and I suddenly realized who it was.  
  
Harry. To say the least I was shocked. And a bit scared that he was heading over to yell at me or something. I drew my knees up, and wrapped my arms around them protectively. As he drew even closer however, I saw that it wasn't anger on his face, I had seen Harry angry enough times to know that. It was something different that I couldn't really recognize.  
  
"Want to come for a ride?" he asked, holding his hand out to me, "I mean.We really need to talk..and well it's a bit cold to be all the way up here tonight.  
  
I smiled at him, and grabbed firmly onto his hand. He helped me onto the broom, instructed me to hold on tight, and flew off into the night.  
  
Let me just say that riding on a broomstick with a boy (in the literal sense, not the dirty one), is the most terrifying yet thrilling thing I have ever experienced. After the first pull, I had to cling tightly to his waste, and was thrilled that he did not object. His body was warm despite the chill of the nights air, and I think I felt him tingle at first touch, in a good way. We flew around in circles for a few minutes, until he finally decided on a spot by the lake to land. He brought the broom down gently, and helped me off , now clutching my waste. He then hopped off himself, and for a second we stood there, just holding eachother.  
  
But then we broke our grip, and sat down on the grass, opposite eachother. I crossed my legs Indian style, and he spread his out in front of him, stretching from his ride.  
  
"The stars are really bright tonight" He started quietly. "See that one up there?" he asked pointing to a particularly bright one.  
  
I nodded, still unsure of what to say.  
  
"Its called Sirius. Like Sirius Black. Whenever I look at it, I think of him, and I really wish I could be with him. Its not fair you know, that I have to live with the Dursleys when I have an actual relative who gives a shit about me"  
  
"Yea, lifes not fair." I said, meaning every bit of it. He smiled at me. "Having problems Gin?" He asked grinning innocently at me. I made a face at him, and rolled my eyes.  
  
"Just a few" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Well Virginia, would you like to tell me what is wrong?" he asked, faking the tone of a phsychiatrist. I smiled.  
  
"Oh, just about everything Dr.Potter!" I said dramatically. "For starters, my best friend, who previously spent the happiest moments of her life with various boyfriends, has now been convinced that shes a whore, and has decided to give up on the male race altogether. Im with her on that one.  
  
"My other best friend, is no longer speaking to me, because I told her quite bluntly to go screw herself"  
  
Harry laughed loudly at this.  
  
"And my most recent friend and confident, has decided he no longer wants me in his life, because he has this crazy idea that everything bad on the bloody earth is his fault. Which brings up another point, that I am now dateless for the Halloween dance.  
  
"Oh, and did I mention, my bloody dumbass brothers have it in their head that im pregnant, not that it's even bloody possible!"I finished now practically yelling. To my surprise he was now smiling nervously.  
  
"Well Gin, I cant fix the fact that your brothers think you're pregnant, though if you really wanted to piss them off I could always get you pregnant" he said teasing, as we both cracked up hysterically.  
  
Quick question before I go on- Does that count as flirting? Because it sounded sort of like it!!! I mean Harry Potter ....flirting!!!?!?!?!?! Ok- on with the story now!  
  
He turned a bit more serious, "As for the thing about your friend, Im really sorry if I hurt your feelings Gin. I do want you in my life, I really do, its just that kid....well everything he said was true. Everyone I love gets hurt, and I don't want that to happen to you too!"  
  
This is where I cut in, "Harry, nothing he said was true. Those people died because of Voldemort, not because of you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
He looked hesitant but smiled at me once more. "As for your date to the dance," he continued, "If that dumb git doesn't pull his sense back, id be glad to go with you"  
  
I laughed at him, "I'm sure he'll pull himself togther but thanks anyway"  
  
"Anytime" he said, "And about Hermione, shell snap out of it in a few days, don't worry, trust me"  
  
I smiled, looking once again at the stars. Life surely has its ups and downs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry to end it a little weird, but I wanted to get some more up tonight, and this was all I managed to get done!!!!  
  
Hope you like!!!! Was the romance element ok???? Is it enough?????  
  
And now for thanks...  
  
PUNKIN- Thank you very much!!! Glad you like it, heres the next chapter for you!!!!  
  
MAGICRULZ- Thanks a lot!!!! You reviewed my other story too right? I know I haven't updated that in a while, but theres something wrong with the files because they wont upload to the fanfic site. I have no clue what im doing wrong.  
  
Anyway, im starting to like this one better anyway, more fun to write!!!  
  
Oh and I read your weasley fic, and its really cute!! Hope you can write more soon!!!  
  
HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!!!  
  
xoEM 


	4. making up again, and a crazy plan

GRRRRRRRRRR I have screwed up royally!!!!!!! The dance was supposed to be on the Friday which I just skipped over. Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit!!!!!  
  
I am so sorry!!!!!! So Im gonna replace that chapter, with the correction, and those of you who were already reading, just pretend that the ball is THREE FRIDAYS FROM THAT FIRST ENTRY!!!!!  
  
SO SO SORRY!!!!!!! Ok, now on with the story!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Still not mine!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just another Lazy Sunday. I was trying to write my potions essay, due tomorrow, but Im much too tired to think about the consequences of using Polyjuice Potion. Ill just ask Hermione about it later. She's always happy to give a nice long speech about stuff that she knows.  
  
I don't really know what to do, now that Im not doing hw, but I was just reading what I wrote a couple pages back, and I just remembered I was supposed to think about whether or not Harry is a pervert, and whether or not great minds think alike. I guess ill just sit here and think for a bit. Ahhhhh what boredom does to you..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron is such a prat. I asked him if he thought Great Minds think alike, and he told me to screw myself, quite sarcastically. Which reminded me of the fact that Hermione isn't talking to me, which means I really should get back to my Potions paper, but whatever. So, anyway, it pissed me off a bit, so I stupidly asked him my second question, whether he thought that Harry might have had the same interest in girls bodies as all other nasty males did.  
  
This got his attention, and I saw him glance across the commonroom to where his best friend was sitting. "Listen Gin, " he said, apparently no longer angry with me, "If Harrys been ogling you up..."  
  
I just walked away. But then I realized I had nowhere to really walk to, so I felt kind of stupid. I finally decided to go sit with Harry and Hermione by the fire, hoping I could fix things up with her.  
  
"Hey guys" I said once I had sat down. "Hey Gin" Harry called back.  
  
Hermione just sat there. Why does she always have to be so damn stubborn? I mean honestly, she takes everything way too seriously. I, on the other hand, am quite easygoing (no, don't laugh, I am! Really!)  
  
"So...Hermione, whatcha working on?" I asked, not really expecting a reply. "O.W.L practice sheets" she replied bluntly.  
  
"Hermiones already finished her normal hw" Harry added rolling his eyes.  
  
"And if you two hadn't spent the weekend fooling about you would have finished too! Honestly its not like we had that much Harry!" She replied. At least she was including me in her tirade, that's a good sign in Hermione-ville. It means at least I was being acknowledged.  
  
"And you weren't fooling around with Ron?" Harry shot back smiling Mischeviously.  
  
Hermione blushed profusely, and I smiled at Harry. She really was a bit too touchy sometimes. But hey, I guess that's part of why we all love her.  
  
:What are you doing Harry?" I asked trying to draw the conversation away from the love matters of my brother and my friend. I think I saw Hermione smile gratefully at me.  
  
"Potions" He mumbled, "And Hermione wont help me. Says Ive got to 'work it out on my own'" he said the last part in Falsetto, and none of us could help but laugh. He really does have a way of making people feel comfortable when hes not trying too hard.  
  
"Ahh Harry, its just because I hate your guts love. Id be glad to help any one else!" she teased. He stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
"Ginny dear, do you need any help?" she asked, suddenly no longer ticked at me. Mental note to thank Harry, who once again saves the day. Why is he so bloody perfect? Why!?!?!  
  
"Actually, id love some!" I said, going along with her. Well, I mean I actually did need help, but whatever, we'll pretend I was just doing it to help one friend torture another. "I need to write a potions essay on the consequences of using a polyjuice potion"  
  
Her face went dead white. I mean seriously, like a ghost white, and Harry burst into hysterical laughter. I dint get it at first, I mean who the fuck is scared of polyjuice potion, but once Harry calmed down enough, he explained to me what happened their second year, and I burst out laughing too.  
  
Apparently, they made some polyjuice potion to disguise themselves as slytherins and sneak into the commonroom, but accidentally Hermione used a cat hair in hers, and got transformed into a weird cat-woman. Isnt that just hysterical!  
  
Plus, its given me something to write about in my essay. Bless Hermione!!!! She has made my day!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miserable, Miserable Mondays, a poem by Ginny Weasley  
  
Monday is not a fun day Its not a play in the sun day  
  
Monday is just a bad day A lets all get real mad day  
  
Monday is not happy In fact, it is quite sappy  
  
Sometimes I wish Mondays didn't exist Theyre second on my hate this day list  
  
Oh, miserable miserable Mondays!  
  
~*~*~  
  
I think Ive got a career going for me. I mean if I fail at all else I can be a poet!! HA HA just kidding. I know that sucked butt.  
  
Sigh, I really do hate Mondays though. Almost as much as Tuesdays. Almost as much as Potions. I really wish Liz sat next to me, but Snape split us up last year, and now im stuck next to Annabella Koicknots. I just call her Evillena.  
  
Snapes giving some speech about how some people need to learn to take their homework more seriously. I think he might be talking about me, but who cares.  
  
Shit, he's headed my way, got to go!  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Oyga!!! You'll never believe what Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean are planning on doing. I could barely believe it myself when they told me at lunch. They're going to be in such trouble if they get caught, but they claim its getting a bit too quiet around here.  
  
Im sure you've guessed already but it was the deadly duos idea. Apparently it just popped into their heads last night. "A sudden bout of Genius" they called it, but I think its just another bout of Insanity.  
  
They've discovered this potion, which will turn an adult back into a teenager for 24 hours, and they want to administer it to all of the teachers. They are so going to get caught.  
  
Unfortunately, if they get caught, so do I, because ive stupidly agreed to help them. Don't know what made me do it. Maybe I'm just as bored as they are. Or maybe it was all those pleading faces. Its not exactly every day that I have six teenage boys begging me for anything.  
  
So now I have to sneak down into the dungeaon tonight with Harry and help snatch some of Snapes personal ingredients. It'll be "very risky business"(twins words again), but luckily if I do get seen, ill be disguised as Pansy Parkinson, because we're using some of the WWW magically enhanced polyjuice potion, "Lasts FIVE times as long!", or so the bottle says. Im not so sure I trust any of the twins inventions, but If it works, I get to spen the evening as the fifth year slytherin bitch.  
  
Whoopdy freaking doo. I actually wanted to be Evillena, but they all hate Pansy more so I lost. At least Harry will be there too, disguised as Malfoy. If we hear any noise we're supoosed to start snogging madly, and pretend that we just came into his closet to get busy. Can you believe that my brothers actually came up with that plan?!?!?!!?  
  
I mean, I guess its only because the chances of it are so slim, and because they think theres no feelings between us, but still, your brother telling you it may be necessary to snog someone. Just a bit disturbing.  
  
They want to do it Friday night so they can have the potion prepared to administer by next Monday. That way we hopefully won't even have classes, or if we do, they'll be totally insane. I mean a teenage McGonnagal trying to teach a class, it will be hysterical.  
  
Or at least, it'll be funny if we don't get caught.  
  
Defense against the dark arts in five minutes. I guess I really should get going. Professer Mott is like a drill sergeant, honestly. I wouldn't be surprised if he made me do push-ups if I came late.  
  
Ok, now only four minutes!! Ciao!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok, so there ya go!!! Next chapter will probably have their prank in it!!!! Hope you liked!!!  
  
Leave reviews and ill love you forever!!! ; *  
  
And a special thanks to Stacy!! Glad you think its cute, that's what im goin for!!  
  
xoEm 


	5. In Snapes Closet

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Im walking on clouds!!!!! You will never in a million years guess what has happened to me tonight. Never!!!!!! Which is why I'll have to tell you. *giggles uncontrollably*  
  
It was a night like any other. We were all sitting round the fireplace in the common room, and by all I mean me, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Lavender (who was just there to 'keep Seamus company' if ya know what I mean *winky winky*), Fred, George, and Lee (who as soon as he found out about the boys plan, decided to join).  
  
I was curled up on the couch in between Harry and Miy, and feeling a bit nervous at the prospects of what I was about to do. I mean, using one of Fred and Georges concoctions is like using experimental drugs or something. Quite risky. I must have been shaking nervously or something because Harry reached out and brushed my arm ever so lightly.  
  
"You ok Gin?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yea" I lied, "You?"  
  
Harry laughed. "I'm about to experiment with some of your wacky brothers inventions, and then steal potions from Snapes personal store in order to help my friends create a prank that will most likely land us all with detention for the rest of our Hogwarts lives. What do you think?"  
  
I smiled at him and said, "I think we'd better get it over with" He smiled back, and we got up, both checking our pockets for the potions before he said loudly enough for the entire common room to hear, "I'm starved, we're headed to the kitchens, see you all later!!" And with that we walked out of the portrait hole.  
  
In case you were wondering, the idea of him shouting to the whole common room was Ron's. It's so we have an alibi in all the Gryffindors in case Snape gets suspicious. We've also talked to Dobby and Winky, and they've convinced all the house elves to cover for us as well.  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry asked once we'd slipped into Moaning Myrtles toilet (Harry's idea, not mine, I might add).  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" I replied, nervously removing my own bottle from my blue jean pocket.  
  
We clicked glasses, and I began to chug madly on the foul tasting potion. It was seriously the most disgusting thing I have ever drqnk. And I've drank dragon pee before (another of the twins pranks).  
  
And not only did it taste disgusting, it felt disgusting. Like I was going to barf up my dinner, and have a heart attack at the same time. I thought I might die, and then I started to think of ways I could kill the twins for putting me through this.  
  
And then suddenly, it was all gone. The pain, the taste, everything. I looked up, and saw Malfoy looking at me stunned. I stared back at him.  
  
"Ginny?" he asked. "Uh-huh" was all I could manage to get out.  
  
"We'd best get going, we only have as long as this lasts." Malfoy-Harry said, still staring stunned at me. I just managed to nod and grab his hand, shaking with fear. We ran down into the dungeons, and I have to admit I was terrified. Being someone else is, well, the strangest feeling on earth.  
  
We finally reached Snapes office, and found it to be most luckily empty. Harry must have been there before or something, because he seemed to know the place pretty damn well. He started rummaging through the various cabinets and pulling out the supplies we had been instructed to get, passing them to me to slip into my cloak which, like his, had been specially fitted with 8 pockets, which had to be charmed open once something was placed inside them.  
  
And then it happened, I looked up from my cloak, in the direction of Harrys hair, and suddenly noticed it was no longer blonde.  
  
"Shit" I whispered. Harry whirled round to look at me, and suddenly his eyes went all wide.  
  
"Ginny, your, you're not Pansy anymore, you're Ginny. Am I Harry?" He asked, looking a bit odd, probably due to the ridiculousness of the question, and the bad situation we were in.  
  
I just nodded, thinking that maybe we had best get going now, when suddenly there was a lard bash out in the hallway and the sound of footsteps. We both froze. I looked desperately in Harrys direction, trying my best to remain absolutely silent, regardless of the fact I was completely panicked.  
  
He looked back at me with the same look on his face, and then next thing I knew, we were snogging. And not just normal, gentle snogging. We were madly snogging, most likely because of the fear coursing through both of us.  
  
It was honestly the most wonderful thing in the world. I know personally that Harry has never frenched a girl, but that was no matter, because he was amazing without the experience. It was..well..bliss.  
  
And it must have been forever until we finally broke apart, but when we did, we were still alone in the closet, and whoever had been outside was clearly gone, as there was no more noise.  
  
I just stared at Harry, totally not knowing what to. He looked back at me the same way, and then for some reason, his face broke into a huge smile, and he looked as though he was holding back a laugh. I couldn't help it, I smiled back at him.  
  
"Best not tell your brothers about that" he said, still smiling madly. "Best not" I mimicked.  
  
"We should probably go!" he said as if suddenly remembering the situation we were in. I nodded, confirmed that we had everything we needed anyway, and turned to run with him back to our tower.  
  
But before I could, he grabbed the back of my robe, and pointed to this shimmery thing in his hand. It was an invisibility cloak. I did grow up in the wizarding world, so I did of course know that those things are highly rare and expensive, and of course highly useful  
  
I wondered briefly where the hell he got such a thing, but I didn't exactly have much time to dwell on it, as next second we were both covered under the cloak, and Harry had to move reallt close to me, so that we could both fit.  
  
I could feel the brush of his bare arm against mine, his breath on the side of my neck his one hand around my waist to guide me, his hair occasionally tickling my ear. It was sooooooooooooo nice. I could have stayed like that forever. I didn't even need the snogginess, just touching Harry was perfect.  
  
Well, scratch that, I do rather need the snogginess.  
  
Unfortunately, the walk from the dungeon to Gryffindor tower does not take forever, and we had to eventually come to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
We stopped just outside, removed the cloak, checked each other for any odd redness of the face, muttered the password, and entered the room. Our friends were all still gathered around the fire and at some point, Liz, Colin, and Parvati had joined them. They all jumped up exitedly as we came in, and Dean asked rather loudly if we'd had fun in the kitchens. He was being suggestive jokingly, but problem was...well you know.  
  
Harry turned scarlet, and if he was that red, I can't even imagine how bad I must have looked. But, all I can say is thank god that Dean and my brothers can be such thick gits, because as they headed off to their dormitories brushing past us, they all whispered something along the lines, "beautiful acting kids" or "those blushes look almost real!".  
  
The girls weren't as easily fooled, and I could tell by the way they were all looking at me and Harry that they knew something was up. Luckily, they waited until Harry had said goodnight, and we had all gone up the steps to the girls fourth year dormitory (Hermione, Parvati, and Lavendar included), to start pestering me.  
  
"Ginnnnnnyyyyyyyy. What happened in Snapes closet?" Hermione asked at once. Way to be subtle Miy.  
  
"Yes Gin, we want all the details!" Liz gushed. Apparently the job of your best friend is to be a pestering pain in the ass. I think giving up boys is taking its toll on her, if she needs the details of my non-existent love life to keep her satisfied.  
  
"Well" I started, unsure of how to tell them really. I mean do you just outright say, "I made out with the bloody boy-who-lived!", or do you go through the whole story beginning to end. I chose the more direct approach. I mean I was truly dying to share the fact with the world (minus my brothers of course, I mean I don't want Harry to die or anything).  
  
"I snogged Harry!" I screamed, so excited I felt like I was going to explode. What I didn't expect, was that they were just as excited as I was. Apparently they knew from the beginning that the two of us would end up together. I tried to explain that we weren't together, but they wouldn't listen to a word of it. Parvati asked if he was any good, and I replied that he was excellent. Then Lavendar asked me if I would do it again, and I said of course. Finally, Hermione asked how it all happened, and I told them the whole story.  
  
This led to all of them telling the stories of their first kiss. Hermiones, of course, was with my brother, behind our house this summer. Liz's I had heard about already when it had happened. It was with Fred, in our first year, and it was only because the two of them were sickly drunk on butterbeer, and standing under a mistletoe. I seriously don't understand the allure of my brothers, I mean, if you ask me, theyre all messy pigs. Parvati's was actually with a boy from her school before she came to Hogwarts, and Lavendars was with Seamus in their second year, though it was only in a game of spin the something ( I cant exactly remember what, but its some muggle thing where you kiss random people).  
  
We were up chatting till about midnight, and then they left, and Liz headed to bed, but I couldn't sleep, so I decided to come tell you about my adventures. Only now it really is late, and even if it is Saturday tomorrow, I should really get some sleep so I don't miss breakfast again.  
  
Besides, I have loads to dream about ; D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, there it is!!! Prank shall be next chapter  
  
Anything you recognize, is not mine!!!! It Is JK Rowling's  
  
Ill try and get the next one out soon as possible, but workload is getting insane lately! Review and ill love you forever!  
  
xoEm 


	6. Girl Power

Chapter 6: Girl POWER!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tis Saturday and I am in a molto bene mood. Pum diddly pum, I kissed Harry Potter in Snapes closet!!!!!! I have to keep telling myself or ill forget that it was real.  
  
Its like 6;00 now, and the sun is barely up, but I don't care because Im too giddy to sleep. Do you think Harry enjoyed it as much as I did? Or do you think he thought of it as a big mistake. Not that anyone would waste their first kiss on a mistake, right?  
  
Oh no! I think Im going to be sick! Harry doesn't like me at all does he? It was just all an accident, except....he was really smiling afterward, and that means he liked it. I think.  
  
Shute, all this is giving me a headache. Ill just go downstairs, and eat something. That'll help me clear my mind. And then, when I see Harry I'll talk to him.  
  
No need to worry...calmness is the key......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boys are beyond my understanding. I think they need to have professionals on this sort of thing and write books about it, because I highly doubt I am the only girl on this planet who doesn't understand the male race. Not that they understand us either.  
  
But we can't be nearly as confusing as them. I mean after today, I finally realize why Hermione gets so frustrated with Ron sometimes. At least girls show their feelings.  
  
Ok, so I went down to breakfast, butterflies beating against my stomach, and guess whos sitting there.  
  
The one and only Boy who lived and then stole my heart. God he looks gorgeous with his hair all mussed up and morning like. As he was like the only Gryffindor in the hall, I naturally went to sit next to him, smiling as he looked in my direction.  
  
"Morning Sunshine" he called in a tone that clearly showed he was not in the most sunshine-y mood.  
  
"Trouble sleeping?" I asked with what I thought was a sincere grin. "Yea, well I had a busy evening" he replied with a small smile on his lips. Now I know that I am not the only girl who would assume that meant he enjoyed it right??  
  
We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, or at least it was comfortable for him. I was munching on my cinnamon bun, pretending to be absorbed in my food, but in all actuality, I was waiting for him to say something.  
  
When he did, I wished he hadn't.  
  
"Gin?" he asked, pulling me out of my suga-loving trance. "Hmm?" I asked. When in doubt, always hmmm.  
  
"About last night, I ..um...well ...Im really sorry about what happened. I mean I was nervous about getting caught....and I didn't know what to do, so I just did the first thing that came to mind. I....I didn't mean to hurt you or anything...I promise it'll never happen again."  
  
"And it all comes crashing down".  
  
Never happen again. But he had grinned, we both grinned. Why would it never happen again?  
  
Ill tell you why, because Im a complete moron, which was only further proven by the next thing I said.  
  
"No worries mate!"  
  
Since when did I turn into a "dude"?!?! I am supposed to be the "chick" in this relationship. Not that things were going great, but I am positive that statement didn't help matters one bit. He looked at me really odd, and then we both burst out laughing.  
  
Only problem was, I didn't want to laugh, I wanted to cry. Which is probably why as soon as we had stopped laughing, I muttered a quick goodbye and ran to the girls room, where I was free to cry. Little did I expect to run into Hermione.  
  
"Gi..Ginny!" She said, as we crashed into eachother. Her eyes were red and puffy, and it was so obvious that she had been crying.  
  
I knew right then that my brother had done something wrong once again. He is such a major prat.  
  
"Hermione!" I cried, "What's the matter, why are you crying?" She sniffled a couple times, looked at me, and then broke down into tears on my shoulder. I must admit that seeing Hermione crying was not new to me, she does it all the bloody time. I would too, if I was dating my brother. Not that that's legal, or that id ever want to, but oh, you get the point.  
  
I comforted her for a few moments, and then once she had calmed down enough, I helped her to the sink so she could wash her face off, and explain to me her problems. We sat there on the cool bathroom floor, which Ive always found oddly comforting, ever since I was a kid. It just always makes you feel good to sit on cool bathroom tiles.  
  
Okay, that's majorly off topic.  
  
Anywho, apparently, my brother, although I really wish I could disown him sometimes, got into a little fight with her this morning, and then out of no where he suddenly got really pissy, and brought up Krum again. I have told him ten-million times to leave Krum out of it, but apparently he is the clueless git I suspected all along. She chose him, why cant he just be bloody happy with that!!! Not everyone gets "chosen" by their lovers, as I have so bitterly learned this morning.  
  
So anyway, naturally Hermione got upset and told him that she hated it when he brought up Krum, and why couldn't he just grow up for gods sake? I fully agree with her.  
  
But Weasley man that he is, he snapped, and asked her why she wasn't off studying as usual. And THEN he starts to complain about how she's always off in the library instead of spending time with him, and that she's probably developing some other "know-it-all" romance to get a date to the ball again this year.  
  
I swear, you would think he was PMSing, has he lost his senses?  
  
Hermione told me that she was so shocked she could barely say anything. However, before she left, she admitted to me, and believe me she was super embarrassed...  
  
She told him, "Go Fuck yourself Ron, because we are so over."  
  
I was beyond shocked. Hermione Granger told my brother to fuck himself. For a few minutes I was speechless. That seems to be the phrase of the year.  
  
I was so absorbed in the love troubles of my friend, that I almost forgot my own. Almost.  
  
Only, Hermione had to bring it up. Once we had fully dissed my brother for more than an hour, we moved onto my life, and naturally she asked about my and Harry's little breakfast meeting.  
  
I thought I would cry, but then I realized I wasn't sad, I was pissed. And I wanted payback. These boys were messing with our feelings, and frankly it isn't right. So I explained to Hermione about what Harry said, and then when she tried to comfort me, I told her not to bother, that I didn't need him anyway. I just wanted revenge, and so did Hermione.  
  
We considered telling on them for the little prank they planned on playing on Monday, but decided being a snitch would be pushing the limits. Plus we'd be in super trouble too.  
  
And that's when it hit me. We could get the boys, in almost the same way they were planning on getting the teachers. We would hit them with an aging potion. Let them spend the day with the bodies of hundred year olds. They wouldn't even get to enjoy their prank!  
  
So now Ive got to go help prepare the potion with Hermione and Liz. Ill be busy all day tomorrow, but I promise to tell you how it goes!!!  
  
Muahahahahahaha.............  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Absobloodybrilliant morning!!!!! It was beautiful, really. The most enjoyable thing I have seen in ages. All I can say is that Hermione is a wonderful potion maker, because both pranks worked perfectly!!!!  
  
As planned, the boys administered the potions to the teachers table, via the house elves, bless their loving little souls. And then, once the boys had gone, we slipped the potions into the drinks placed at their spots at Gryffindor table. All I can say is thank goodness they sat in the right seats today.  
  
We had all just arrived in the Great hall this morning, taken our seats and began to eat when suddenly we heard a loud squeal from the teachers table. I looked up and none other than Professor McGonagal, our lovable, yet often too strict head of house stood there gripping at her hair which was rapidly turning from gray to brown. The other teachers all began to stand up and stare at her, just as every student in the hall did the same.  
  
I felt this uber odd tingling at my neck and realized that someone was watching me. Turning I saw that it was Dumbledore, and for a moment I absolutely froze. He knew I was me, and I was so scared I was gonna be in trouble! And then I realized his eyes were still twinkling..and he was smiling, just as his hair went through the same changes.  
  
If I thought changing into somebody else was weird to go through, it was nothing compared to watching it happen to someone else. Not that they were feeling any pain, we made sure of that. But to see them shrink and change, and lose all their wrinkles was just...wierd.  
  
And even weirder, it only took about two minutes time, and then pandemonium broke out. The group of the teenagers at the front of the room all began to look terribly confused before leaving the great hall through some odd passageway.  
  
The room became chaos, the kind of chaos Fred and George thrive on. Too bad they were going to miss it!!!  
  
On cue, as the teachers left and the students began to go insane, me and Liz proposed a toast, just as planned. The entire group raised their glasses, cheered "Mischief Managed!" and began to gulp our pumpkin juice. It only took a sip of the drink for the effects of the aging juice to begin.  
  
As us girls delicately sipped our drinks, the boys spit theirs out violently.  
  
"UGH!!! Someones mussed with my juice!" Fred yelled in disgust, taking a sip of water to wash his mouth out. Too late.  
  
As he did so, a long gray beard was already growing on his chins, same with Georges, and Rons, and Harrys, and everyone elses hair started to change color. They all began to look at eachother oddly and then realized what was going on.  
  
Luckily enough for my arse, just at that moment, Malfoy came by our table sneering and said rather loudly, "Seems to me the house elves have given you some rotten pumpkin juice today, Gryffindors." And then he walked off smiling to himself.  
  
I must admit, much as my friends were pissing me off, that didn't mean they deserved to be taunted by Malfoy (holy king of the bastard deoartment), which is why I may have muttered a simple little tripping charm as he walked out of the hall.  
  
Needless to say, it wiped that smile off his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ugh.  
  
Unfortunately, ghosts cannot be affected by potions, which of course means I must still suffer through History of magic. Luckily, Binns seems to be a bit flustered today as he is one of three adults left in the castle (Trelawney and Filch never attend breakfast), which means me and Lizzie have gotten away with giggling all through class.  
  
Potions next. Teenage Snape. Strangely frightening idea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Potions was superb, he didn't even bother to show up, but someone claimed they saw him sulking around the dungeons when they were on their way to class.  
  
Liz and Colin definitely have a blooming relationship going. I must congratulate my friend on finding the only nice suitable guy in Gryffindor house. Not that I would ever date him, but at least he doesn't go ditching every girl he snogs!!!!  
  
Not that he's ever snogged a girl, but still.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Transfiguration is a blast, even though we have a double today. Not to my surprise, Professor McGonagal showed up, though she introduced herself to us as Minerva. It seems she was just as organized and professional at fifteen as she is now. She tried teaching us at first, but it was really no use. No one wanted to listen.  
  
Then 17 year old Dumbledore came in, and she turned all giggly, and I think he was flirting with her. The twinkle was DEFINITELY in his eyes. It was a bit disturbing, yet comforting at the same time. Young love is so beautiful!  
  
Speaking of, I spoke to Hermione in the hall, and she tells me Harry and Ron are very angry. We got them good. Unfortunately, although their hair is gray, they don't have the beards that the twins got.  
  
Plus, they still think Malfoy did it, which means we're not in trouble! Yippa-dee-doo dah!!!!!  
  
Dinner at last!!!!! All this laughing is making me majorly hungry!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so maybe boys aren't all that bad. I mean, they can be hard to understand, and ever so frustrating, but they do try their best, and they're just so adorable sometimes!!!  
  
Harry came into the common room tonight at like ten o'clock, the effects of the twelve hour potion completely gone, and he looked really mad, and that mad him absolutely eatable!!  
  
He plunked down next to me, and for a minute I thought he might cry or something, he was so angry. I must admit, I felt a little guilty.  
  
"I cannot believe Malfoy!" he said suddenly, turning his eyes toward mine, "How could he know about our plans, I mean he must of, if he pranked us the exact same day we did the teachers.  
  
"We are so going to get him back for this Gin. You got to help us" He added, looking into the fire.  
  
And then he looked back into my eyes and I thought I would melt on the spot. "At least he was smart enough not to make you go through this too Ginny."  
  
Ok, so I felt really guilty. He bloody cared about me, and I had just ruined the one day the boys had been looking forwards to all week.  
  
I am a horrible witch, in more ways than one if you get my drift. I hate myself.  
  
We did get them good though.....Oh I'm so confused  
  
But maybe we pushed it too much....Will he ever forgive me if I tell the truth?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok, there you go. Im not super pleased, but I know that if I try and rewrite it, Ill only mess it up. If it is so bad, you cant even stand to read it, leave a review, and GENTLY suggest that I redo the chapter. They are of course replacable!!!  
  
Angel of Mine- Heres the prank, I tried my best!!! Hope you like!!  
  
EmeraldDream- Thanks so much!!!!! I liked when they kissed too!!! LOL. Hell, I wish boys would randomly snog me in broom closets all the time, but no luck there!  
  
Magicrulz- Thanks again!! Youre my most faithful reviewer, and I dearly appreciate it!!  
  
Ok, more when I get a chance!!! Review are a girls best friend!!!  
  
xoEm 


	7. Howarts Hottest

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Four Days Till the Dance  
  
Another Miserable Tuesday, and its raining again. The noise of the drops falling on the window is so peaceful. That plus all the inscents Trelawney has burning in here are making me awfully sleeping.  
  
Maybe I'll start a list with Liz.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lizzie's List of Hogwarts Hottest, with Commentary by Ginny (note:boys in no particular order, they are all hot in their own little ways!)  
  
1.Colin Creevey- Not your average hottie pototie, but his sweetness more than makes up for it. A kind heart, and a caring shoulder, is always a sexy trait. Plus he has blue eyes, and that is undeniably scrumptious.  
  
Ginny: Much agreed! Although he is not my type, he is rather cute with his blonde hair and such. And Personality is what it is really all about. Also, he passes in the height department, which is tres important. Plus..the boy can throw a mean punch when necessary, which proves he is at least moderately built (LIZ: and I should know as I have seen him topless, GIN: you dirty dirty girl! LIZ: it was swimming you moron, GIN: sure it was). Unfortunately girls, he is taken, as only I know. My fortune telling skills tell me his destiny lies with none other than my fair friend Elizabeth.  
  
Liz: Whatever Gin, you're failing divination.  
  
Ginny: Too true, but it is still undeniable that your fate lies with our camera-loving yearmate!!  
  
Liz: *rolleyes*  
  
2. Harry Potter- There is nothing sexier than a hero in despair. Add green eyes, black messy hair, and fabbity quidditch skills, and we cannot deny that Harry belongs on the hot list. Too bad he is so hard to reach. I'd love to give him a good fresh snog to cheer him up. Plus, he is single, despite the hard workings of fair Ginny!  
  
Ginny: One word for Harry.....YUM!!!! I can think of no sexier male on the planet earth. And from someone who has gotten the chance to give him a good fresh snog(nana-na- poo-poo Lizzie!), he is an excellent kisser as well. However, I must agree that he is hard to reach, and rather moody at times, plus he blames himself for everything. And depression is not Sexy, usually. If he insists on going around like that all the time, pushing people who care about him away, then he deserves to be single and unhappy.  
  
Liz: Someones bitter.  
  
Gin: I deserve to be. He treats me like dirt.  
  
Liz: Yet you love him undoubtedly.  
  
Gin: I always will. *sigh*  
  
3. Fred and/or George Weasley- Red hair, great sense of personality, and they are identical twins. Their smile is super beautiful, they are tall and built, and they play beaters in quidditch. What more could one ask for. Besides, once you are done with them, you still have four more brothers to go through in their fantabulosus family. Extra plus, their sister is the coolest person on the planet.  
  
Ginny: Yuck, and double yuck. If you ask me they have absolutely no sex appeal, and they are rotten pains in the butt. Same thing with the rest of their brothers. True about their sister though  
  
Liz: Gin, you are their sister. And it would be triple yuck if you found them sexy. It is something only us non-relatives get to enjoy. Your loss.  
  
4. Bruce Block- He is not talked about often, but he is a gorgeous Ravenclaw fourth year. He is another boy in despair, although he is no ones hero but mine. He saved me from a really hard time in my life, and taught me how to laugh again. He is very secluded, and only a lucky few get the chance to know him well. He has the rebel look going, which suits him beautifully. Minus~ he isn't single. In fact, he is very much in love with Mirade Mathews.  
  
Ginny: Bruce is the best. True about the being in love thing. Oh well, we can still admire his beauty from afar.  
  
Liz: or up close, as long as Mirade isn't near. Well up closer at least.  
  
Gin: Righteo you are!  
  
5. Max Eater- Seventh year, six foot five, gorgeous shiny brown hair, and these big warm eyes. Definite Abercrombie and Fitch model (muggle-borns will understand what Im talking about). Not much else to say. Oh...except his abs are heavenly.  
  
Ginny: Agreed. He can "Eat" me any day.  
  
Liz: I'm the dirty girl?  
  
6. David Swift- Yearmate and housemate of ours. He looks much like that asshole Draco malfoy, only he's not a jerk. He's actually really nice. And a mad good snog. He is single, but that will always be because he is a true player, which only makes him more attractive. The man you dream about, but could never tame and bring home to your mother.  
  
Ginny: My mother is actually really good friends with his Mum. She thinks he's a darling, but she doesn't know him the way we do. I believe he has snogged every girl in our class, including me once in truth or dare. He is quite the natural. Oh and much agreed on the hotness factor, and the looking like Malfoy factor (speaking of, Draco could be really attractive if he lost his attitude, LIZ: but he never will, GIN: Sadly).  
  
7. Justin Finch-Fletchley- Sort of like Colin is, sweet and friendly, but also pretty darn cute. Downside, he is a hufflepuff, and as much as they are all loyal and kind people, they're not exactly my material. He does have really nice hair however. And at least he knows how to handle girls, unlike some of his hufflepuff friends.  
  
Ginny: Ugh, not my type either. But I bet he handled you real well Liz.  
  
Liz: Screw you  
  
8. Brad Bott- Not only does this boy have really sexy gray eyes and sandy brown hair that every girl longs to run her hand through, his dad owns one of the biggest candy companies in the magical world. That is a double plus in my book.  
  
Ginny: He is really gorgeous. I could go for a bag of some jelly beans right now.  
  
Liz: I've still got some in the dorm.  
  
Gin: can we have later?  
  
Liz: of course.  
  
Ginny: You know, Harrys not really that much of an asshole.  
  
Liz: uh-huh  
  
Gin: I mean, he even said he was glad that I didn't get pranked.  
  
Liz: uh-huh  
  
Gin: When he didn't know I was the one who pranked him. Maybe Im the jerk.  
  
Liz: Maybe. Shall we return to the list now?  
  
Gin: Some friend you are  
  
9. Professor Lupin- Ok, so he's not technically a Hogwarts student, or even a teacher anymore, but he is living here now, which means he counts. And he is uber, uber sexy. Also, I've heard that all the girls loved him back in the day, which is probably true based on the yearbook pictures we have looked at. All those people who hate him for being a werewolf are stupid, because I think its really brave of him. Its not like he asked to be bitten, but he handles it well. He reminds me of George Clooney in that older-guy-hot kind of way.  
  
Ginny: Definitely the best looking teacher I've ever had. Probably the best teacher all around. He is majorly cool, and majorly gorgeous. Oh and agreed about the old guy hot thing, whoever George Clooney is.  
  
Liz: Hes a muggle movie star.  
  
Gin: Yum  
  
10. Tomas Wallace- He's just a really cool guy. His skin is brown and smooth, and his eyes are dark and mysterious. Plus, he has dreds, and they are sooooooo cool looking. My brother is best friends with him, and I have been staying with him in the summers since I was nine years old, and my brother had just finished his first year of Hogwarts. I once got to see him naked by accident. That was nice.  
  
Ginny: Although I haven't gotten the pleasure of seeing Tom in the nude, I have seen him shirtless, and it was quite the sight. His dreds are super awesome, and his eyes are probably the best at Hogwarts besides Harry's. I agree with him being on the list whole heartedly.  
  
Liz: Do you think Trelawney will ever notice that we don't pay attention in class.  
  
Gin: I doubt it. Apparently her inner eye is a bit fogged.  
  
Liz: Hehe, Its all that damn perfume of hers  
  
Gin: Must be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days until the dance, and things are looking up.  
  
You won't believe what I've done, but I think it very well proves that I am made of the Gryffindor-good stuff. I actually told Harry that it was me and Hermione and Liz who put the aging potion in his drink. Or I tried to, but he didn't exactly give me the chance. I'm just being confusing, Ill start from the beginning.  
  
It was last night and we had fish for dinner, which I absolutely hate, so I went down to the kitchen to get something while everyone else was up in the dorms, and who should I run into, but The boy of my dreams himself.  
  
He laughed when he saw me, and I smiled at him. We talked for awhile about school stuff, and about our friends, and loads of other innocent bits of conversation. I was actually amazed that we had so much to talk about with eachother. I remember the days when I couldn't even think up a word to say to him.  
  
But as we were talking, I began to feel really guilty. I mean he was being so damn nice, It just wasn't fair. So I stopped him mid-sentence and said.  
  
"Wait Harry"  
  
I must of looked really guilty, because he snickered a little and said, "Yea?"  
  
"I have to tell you something"  
  
"Do you now?"  
  
"Yea. It was me who put the-"  
  
"I know"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep, and might I say, bloody good job."  
  
"But.."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"You aren't mad?"  
  
"Mad? Why would I be, it was a funny prank. And I know I had been a little...errr..mean to you earlier"  
  
"You were mad when you thought it was Malfoy who did it."  
  
"I hate Malfoy"  
  
"You don't hate me?"  
  
"Ginny! Of course I don't hate you! I...you're one of my best friends!"  
  
And that's when I pounced on him and gave him a teddy bear hug. He still turns me to mush. God I love those great green eyes. And he said I was one of his best friends. Which means I still have a date for the dance, and my conscience is clear.  
  
Life is good  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's Friday night at last. One hour until the dance. Preperations have begun in the girls dorm.  
  
I love the bustle, it is such good fun. Liz, Mirade, and our other dormmates, Issabelle, and Paula, are all in the bathroom using hair potions to fix up their hair at the moment, but the smell is so strong I couldn't even breathe. Which is why I've decided to come out her and quick write to you. Liz promised to do something to fix up my hair without the aid of potions.  
  
I've got my dress-robe laid out on the bed, and I'm really glad that Mom let me get a new one this year, rather than the second-hand one of hers I used last year. This one, is a soft blue-gray, and it thankfully has no lace around any of the cuffs. It has a navy blue tie that wraps around my waste, and I think it's a bit clingy to my hips, but liz says that's a good thing, because I have "nice curves". Whatever, she's the one who knows about this stuff, so Ill trust her.  
  
I should get started on my make-up, while I'm waiting. Check back later, right before we go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, this is it. In only a minutes time, Ill be hitting the commonroom to meet my date. My hair is all curled at the ends, and I wanted to put it up, but Liz and Mirry forbid me. They said that if I didn't keep it down, they would charm it pink.  
  
I don't think pink would match my roes too well.  
  
Oh no, looks like Issy messed up her makeup, so I have another minute to write. Hermione taught me a spell so ill be able to transfer my memory of the night into you, sort of like a pensieve, isn't that cool?  
  
She thinks the journal idea is good for me, and probably really therapeutic. She even said she might recommend it to Harry. If he does write one, I would love to get my hands on it.  
  
The inner thoughts of Harry- now that would be a good read.  
  
Ok, time to leave. Time to face Harry. The butterflies are coming on. Wish me luck......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so there you go. It's sort of just an inbetween chapter to move us up to the night of the dance, which will come next.  
  
Oh and BTW, the list idea came from thr Princess Diaries books, which I was just reading the other day when they gave me inspiration. I had good fun making up the hotties of Hogwarts.  
  
Hope you like this one, even though nothing happens at all!  
  
Xo Em  
  
SPECIAL THANKS  
  
Eedoe- Thank you!! Hehe, love the word toolisciously. I'm glad you stumbled upon it as well!!  
  
Erika Skyfire- Hope your sore throat is doing better. I know what youre going through. Ive had the same thing for like two weeks. And thanks for reviewing!  
  
EmeraldDream- I feel bad for Harry too. He really does love her, he's just too clueless to know it yet ( LOL, like all the boys who Don't snog us in broom closets HAHAHA). I think I might do a chapter from his point of view to spice things up a bit. What do you think? Oh, and your fics are super! Im glad about the sequel for 500 ways, and I totally understand if it takes awhile. Thanks so much for leaving a nice big review!! It made me very happy!  
  
Magicrulz- I use that all the time too LOL. Hoep you enjoyed your munchies!!! Thanks once again for reviewing and finding it cute, hehe. Oh and, do you mean was it Ivan that caused Harry to blow her off?  
  
I was so happy to get four review for this chapter( twice what I got for the other chapters) that I tried to get this out fast. Thank you all for taking the time!!!! 


End file.
